The Perfectly Terribe Plan - R&L
by SlipNaught
Summary: Rhett and Link find their co-workers murdered in their own studio.
1. Chapter 1 - The Murder

"Rhett! Wake up!" A very energetic and stressed voice which instantly registered in his brain as his wife echoed through Rhett and his family's, spacious and beautifully decorated home. "Huh?" replied the half asleep husband. He opened his heavy eyelids and looked at the alarm clock next to his king-sized bed. It read 8:30. It's Saturday, and Rhett always sleeps in until 9. His wife called him again, "Honey, Link's outside." She paused for a second "Link needs you, now." Her voice was more serious and worried this time.

Knowing something was wrong, he wasted no time in hopping out of bed, changing out of his red and fluffy lounge wear, and putting on some casual comfortable clothes. He ran out of his spacious bedroom, and into the living room. As he walked in, he saw Link on the couch with his wife in a yellow dress rubbing his back as he wept into his hands.

Rhett looked a look of question into his wife's eyes, and she only shrugged. He signaled for her to come and talk to him. She got up and walked over to her confused husband. "What's wrong with him?" Rhett asked concerned, nodding towards his best friend who had started coughing and crying. His wife replied, "He won't tell me, he says he needs to talk to you privately." He walked towards Link and sat next to him and signaled for his wife to leave. Link turned to his lifelong friend, eyes red and still wet said, "They're...dead."

"Woah, slow down Link! Who? What's going on?" questioned Rhett, starting to worry. Link took a deep breath to calm himself and replied, "Come." He got up from their white couch and walked out their front door, and Rhett followed. Link walked up to his small white 2 door sedan in Rhett's large, paved driveway. "Get in," said Link weakly. Rhett opened the passenger door and sat down on the black leather seats.

As they were pulling out of the driveway, Rhett asked, "Who died? What's going on Link?" His expression turned stern as we waited for a response. His best friend, still sniffling, said nothing as he left Rhett's beautiful Los Angeles home. After about 5 minutes of saying nothing,he realized Link was bringing him to their Good Mythical Morning studio. "Link, it's Saturday! The only people their are on a Saturday are Jen and Eddie..." He stopped, thinking. His brain starting thinking, and after a few seconds, Rhett's jaw dropped as he put the pieces together. Jen and Eddie were, dead. He turned to Link in complete awe. "Link, are they...," he stopped, he couldn't say it. Link let out another cry as a tear dropped from his red cheek.

As they pulled up to their studio, they noticed dozens of police cars and medical vehicles surrounding the building. Police tape covered the parking lot entrance. Officers were entering and leaving the studio, shaking their heads at whatever had happening inside. Link parked the car across the street from the chaos. Rhett started to cry as he opened the car door. They both walked across the street and to the door they enter in every day. Two female officers were in front the door, both were holding pistols, but the one on the left, slightly taller with long blonde hair had a small bag with something shiny inside. The two officers noticed them as they stepped onto the curb. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll need to ask you to leave, this is an active investigation," said the one on the left, slightly taller with long blond hair. Rhett, who had composed himself slightly better than Link replied, "We are the owners of this building. Please, we need to see what happened." The two ladies looked at each other unsure of what to do.

While they were deciding on whether or not to let them in, a short man emerged from the metal door. He wore an oversized unzipped black jacket over a faded gray t-shirt with an identification card clipped on to it. He completely ignored Rhett and Link and looked to the officers. "I need someone who knows this building, and what goes on in here." All three officers slowly turned to the grief-stricken duo. Inside Rhett's head, he knew he didn't want to do this. Seeing people he's worked with for years, dead. And in the worst possible way. Murder. That word itself made Rhett sick. But for someone he knew and cared for to be affected by that word made him feel like he wanted to curl up in a ball at home and hide from the world. But he had to do this for his friends. Bring whoever did this to justice. He owed it to them.

The officers motioned them to enter the studio. Rhett and Link looked at each other and followed the 3 police into what they have come to know as a second home. Instantly, a fury of lights, cameras, and voices overwhelmed Link, who started feeling sick in the stomach. He ran back outside and vomited. Rhett continued into the studio. In front of him, their was a large white table set up, with papers, photos, computers and plastic gloves. The officer sitting at the table was a tall, serious looking man with glasses. Rhett looked closer, and...realized it was him and Link combined! He shook his head, and the face turned into a large black officer with a blank expression. Rhett took a deep breath and told himself to relax, he was starting to hallucinate. "Here, but these on," the officer handed him a latex pair of stretchy, blue gloves. Shaking uncontrollably, Rhett slid them on his pale and chilled hands. He turned and looked at where him and Link record their daily morning videos. At least 5 men and woman in black jackets saying "Forensics" were huddled around the table they sat at every morning. His heart skipped a beat as he saw blood splattered on the posters, walls, and floor. A gasp left his mouth as he walked closer to the situation. Jen lay dead in a pool of dark, cold blood. Her once tan skin was now white and pale as a ghost. Her beautiful eyes were still open, staring at the boring, white ceiling. Walking up behind the Forensic specialists, he leaned over. There was a bullet hole in her head, quite large, and her arms were both broken from the looks of it. Rhett had to shut his eyes and once again, take deep breaths. Link, after recovering from his wave of sickness, his eyes red and face still slightly green walked up behind his tall friend. After seeing a sliver of Jen, he ran outside again to vomit.

Rhett stood still motionless with his latex gloves covering his eyes, standing with his back behind the scene. The short officer, who Rhett learned was named Ian Caflah from his name badge, patted his back. "I know it's hard. Follow me." Rhett got one final look at his co-worker as the forensic officers covered the mangled body with a white plastic cloth.

Ian lead the distressed man to he room kiddy corner to the desk where Jen was being removed from the scene. As they got to the door to the room where all the editing was done for their videos, the officer turned to Rhett and looked down at his feet. "Sir, I'm not sure you should see this...it's extremely disturbing..." He looked up to see what Rhett's reaction was. His eyes were closed and could see him breathing slowly again.

Then, out of nowhere, a massive fiery explosion shook the entire building, knocking all the occupants onto the stone floor. The last thing Rhett remembered was a brick landing on his head...

END OF PART 1 - PART 2 COMING SOON


	2. Chapter 2 - The Abduction

Rhett opened his dry, crusted over eyes. His head ached and he felt sick to his stomach. Scars, blood and sweat covered his tan L.A. face. Looking around, he did not remember the surroundings. Everything that could possibly be flammable was on fire, bricks were scattered around the wreckage, metal beams lay everywhere. A flurry of dust and debris was swept up as he attempted to lift himself up. As Rhett attempted to grab a bar to support himself, a hand slapped his away, causing him to fall back down onto a wooden plank. He looked up to see a man, most likely in his 40's, wearing all black, standing in front of him in the rubble of their studio. He also had some sort of pistol in his right hand, Rhett guessed it to be a Desert Eagle. His face was covered by a black bandana and, of course, a black hat. The man took a good look at Rhett and after about three seconds, his thick eyebrows shot up, realizing who it was. "Joe! Joe! Get over her now! Your never going to believe this," yelled the mysterious man. Rhett sat confused and in pain as Joe, slightly younger and shorter, appeared behind the man. He wore almost the identical outfit. With one look, Joe started to laugh with a joyous look on the little face Rhett could make out.

"I can't believe this actually worked, Vincent! We're going to be so rich man!" said Joe enthusiastically to his friend, who Rhett now had a name for. "Listen Joe, that was the easy part. The next part is going to be a whole lot more difficult."

The two men's mood changed immediately. Vincent and Joe both grabbed one of Rhett's large arms and pulled him up. The pain became excruciating, and Rhett realized he had large wooden splinters in his arms from when he fell onto the plank. Once on his feet, Vincent shoved his Desert Eagle into Rhett's back forcefully and said with an evil hint, "You're coming with us, NOW."

Joe lead Rhett and Vincent through the remains of the studio. It was unrecognizable. They passed an officer who had a large metal spike going through his chubby body. A brick had smashed his poor head, which was now a bloody mess. Looking closer, much to Rhett's demise, it was officer Ian! Rhett, with a gun still driving into his lower back, turned to the side and vomited. Vincent shoved the head of the gun deeper into his already aching back. Rhett, who was still weak from the vomiting, tripped and his face crashed onto an uneven piece of metal. It hurt, and as he quickly evaluated it, he realized it was the camera they used to record their shows. So many memories happened here, hundreds of episodes, countless guests for GMM and Ear Biscuits. Then Rhett suddenly got a sudden rush of panic as two words entered his mind. Where's Link? Where's Link?

"Hey, get up asshole!" shouted Joe vigorously. Rhett did his best to push himself up, but his arms were scared, bleeding, and weak. When the duo realized their prize couldn't support himself, they uncaringly grabbed each of Rhett's badly wounded arms and hoisted him up.

They walked for about a minute more and then reached the edge of the property, revealing a black Ford Fiesta. It was incredibly dirty for an L.A. car, making Rhett guess they weren't from around here. Rhett looked around and saw an entire squad of police cars, S.W.A.T, and medical vehicles speeding at high speed towards the destroyed studio. The two abductors quickly opened the miniature sized trunk of their car and carelessly threw the half limp body of Rhett McLaughlin into it. Before they closed the trunk, Vincent hit Rhett's already bruised head with the Desert Eagle, knocking him out.

END OF PART 2 – PART 3 COMING SOON


End file.
